legends_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laiuna
The Laiune (sing. Laiuna), also known as lore drakes and "dragon men", are the humanoid-draconian peoples of Gaia. They are native to Genkai, and were made in the image of the gods Blayde, Hanedoe, Kem, and Zemose. Description Lore drakes stand from 6'-9'. They have a dragon-like head, a serpentine neck, and a humanoid torso. Their legs are also draconic, with powerful thighs and long feet. Their bodies are covered in a coat of silky scales, which may be any one or combination of colors. Lore drakes with a "solid" coloration, or a similar color which is present in all of their features, are considered a rarity; an example of this coloration was Okugi, who was completely golden. Their heads may bear a variety of horns, and they may have spines or a mane on their neck. Some mane-bearing lore drakes may also have elbow tufts, which are considered a sign of royalty. Physiology Lore drakes have a good amount of endurance, able to stay awake for a few days and nights at a time before needing rest. They are known to be very strong and fast. Lore drakes also have a good sense of night vision, though they struggle in absolute darkness. They seem tolerant toward cold temperatures, more so than some other species. They can tolerate heat, too, but will show more signs of discomfort, such as producing sweat from under their scales. Body Language Due to their physical makeup, Laiune tend to express themselves in a few ways that may be foreign to outsiders. These include: *The mane stiffening in apprehension or extreme aggression. *"Clicking" the jaws or teeth together as a sign of thought. *Clenching the jaw in displeasure or indecision. *Flicking or moving all or part of the tail while thinking. *Shrugging one or both wings, either in place of or addition to shrugging the shoulders. *Tensing or stiffening the wings as a sign of discomfort or fear. *Growling as a sign of displeasure. Culture The Laiuna capitol is Sheng Hi Nai, although lore drakes are spread throughout Gaia. Their race is aligned to good, and they have a deep sense of honor and service. Gender does not seem to affect cultural standing, as a number of positions higher up on the social ladder have been occupied by either male or female members of the race. Religion Lore drakes hold a general belief in gods, most especially Blayde, Hanedoe, Kem, and Zemose. They have built special temples dedicated to these gods, and a lore drake will align themselves to a certain god (with the exception of Zemose, who no longer has worshipers). Depending on which god they are affiliated with, Laiune tend to strive for traits embodied by their patron god. The most common of these is honor, relating to the god Blayde. Masks When a Laiuna reaches adulthood, they are traditionally gifted with a mask made of one of the several sacred metals: platinum, steel, silver, gold, or bronze. The mask can come in a variety of designs, with special stones also sacred to the lore drakes, including diamond, amethyst, pearl, and others. (For more detail on masks, see Laiuna mask) The mask is placed on top of the head, with holes for the eyes. During the ceremony there is a special, unknown sealant used to keep the mask on the head, so even when a lore drake dies the mask cannot be removed from the skull. This is described as both a blessing and a curse from the gods and helps to represent the culture and divine protection that the individual believes in. Metallurgy The arts of blacksmithing and metal working seem to be prized and very common among the lore drakes, probably due to the race's ties with the fighting arts. Warriors and other individuals are known for wearing complex, sometimes heavy suits of armor that give them a greater edge in battle and a distinctive appearance elsewhere in the world. In addition to more traditional metals, such as bronze or steel, the lore drakes use alloys largely unique to their race, such as blue steel and black steel. Lore drakes will also craft a wide range of weapons, many of them bladed types. Swords are the most common of these. Interracial relationships Lore drakes have tended to be a reclusive race, in Genkai and beyond, and don't make a lot of contact with other races. Because of their good-alignment, they go out of the way to help resolve large conflicts throughout the world. This tendency has gotten them involved in wars not directly threatening their homeland, such as the War of Unrest. While lore drakes generally take an amiable or neutral stance toward most races, including humans, rezmonah, trolls, and others, there are a few that they foster obvious tensions with. Laiune and Nethilai The Neth are the mortal enemies of the lore drake race. While Laiune strive to bring peace to the world, Neth seek to destroy for more power. Interractions between these two races are often explosive and very antagonistic, as one will attack or even seek to kill the other on sight. Laiune and Amanagir Due to their close association with the Neth, the Amanagir are despised by the lore drakes almost as much as are their masters. Laiune and Amanagir are more evenly-matched in physical abilities in a fight, and while Laiune may prefer to avoid unnecessary interactions, Amanagir will often pursue a conflict when they discover that a lore drake is nearby. The lore drakes have acquired the name "bats" from the Amanagir, a slang term referring to their wings. Laiune and Illismonah While the light elves are a good-to-neutral race, there is ancient historical animosity between them and the dragon men. This is attributed to a number of mistrusts and incidents stemming from a lore drake explorer named Kioaze, who was killed anciently by an elven prince. Kioaze's brother, Maru, slew the elf in retribution, thus sealing the foundation for trouble between the two peoples. Distribution While the largest concentration of lore drakes seems to be located in Genkai (particularly central Genkai) there are some lore drake establishments in other parts of the world, such as Kura-Cora and Cardmov. These consist of both cities and fortresses, the latter of which may be small and insignificant or very large, such as Dun Ki Ahng or the Fortress of Roses. Many of these locations tend to have a connection with military or religious influences. Category:Races